This invention relates generally to the field of card games, and more particularly to a learning enhancing card game.
There exist many card games, both for a player to play individually and against others, as well as in groups and/or pairs. There also exist many games for enhancing learning, including board games and even board games incorporating cards. Each prior card/board game has deficiencies that the present invention overcomes.